History of East Asia: Hetalia
by historiafan8763
Summary: The history of the east asia unfolds as the three neighbouring nations grow relationships with each other. Rated T for just in case. Sorry, this is my first fanfic so it might be bad. Enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1 Nihao, China

History of Asia:hetalia

Chapter 1: Ni hao, China!

DATE: 21OO B.C. , Xia Dynasty

"Lord, we have the current news!" A servant panting, burst into the palace. "What is it?" the emperor stood up. There were rumors everywhere that omens were disturbed. He felt a shiver as he remembered the battles that had supposedly lasted 200 years and thrown the country into chaos._ 'Bad omens... this does not bode well for my country.'_ "Emperor!" the servant cried out." The yellow river is going to flood again!"

The emperor looked at him with piercing eyes with flames dancing in them. "Quickly, get all of the workers we can assemble!, now!" He barked out. Rumblerumblerumble... As the mass of construction workers left the palace, Shun sighed. _'If things like this is gong to happen all the time, I should give the throne up. Gun has been unsuccessful... I wonder if putting his son Yu in charge might do it.'_ He got up and ordered a carriage to go to the scene of the flood. The inside and the outside of the castle was a big contrast to each other. The weather seemed like the gods were hell bent on punishment. Torrent after torrents of rain crashed down to the land. Strong gales rattled the earth and lightning and thunder wreaked havoc to the bleak wasteland of a sky.

The carriage hurried, the servants' shoes slapping the wet soil, as the overbearing river got closer. The workers were around the river like a swarm of ants making walls around the river.

_"Faster! Do not let the water hurt innocent lives. We are responsible for the sake of civilans!" The workers sped up, their hands a blur then- _

_"STOP!"_

The emperor turned around to see a simply dressed young man with his hair tied up in a pony tail. He looked like a common villager except he oozed confidence and power.

"Who, who are-" as the old man stuttered, the young Chinese stepped forward and shouted orders,

"Don't make that wall aru! The water's just going to tear it down! Everyone dig some canals on the ground. That way the river will flow into the canal and not hurt any one aru."

He picked up a spade and started digging along with the other 13,000 workers at his side. They hesitated, then started digging along with him. After hours working on the riverside. the walls started to slowly at first, but then vehemently shaking with numerous leaks.

"It's coming!" A worker yelled seconds everyone started to leave the wall collapsed, bringing tons of water crashing down on the surface. Then the furious rush seperated as the canals divided them. The crisis was averted, and there were no sever injuries on the workers' behalf. The young stranger then made his way to the thoroughly bemused emperor.

_"It is nice to meet you aru. I am called Yao Wang. You are emperor Gun, correct?"_

_'Yao Wang? He looks familiar...' " Just who.. who are you?"_

The man laid a hand on the ruler's shoulder. _" I am just a simple Chinese man aru. You and I will meet again to... discuss some issues later I hope. After all one's leader must always see that their land consents to his or her requests."_

The old ruler nodded as his body was filled with warmth which seemed to be flowing out of the hand on his shoulder. His head seemed to be filling up with nostalgic memories, the vast plains of the land where he have grown up, along with the other beautiful sceneries of China, and a memory of someone... who was very dear to him... _"I understand..."_

_"Rest aru. You have grown so much since we last met. We will surely meet again."_ The man stood up and started to walk away.

_"Wait!_" The old leader shouted desperately._"Father...?"_

The young man stiffened, then turned around._ "It is good to see my son is governing so well aru."_

_"Father... but you have passed away! Now you are younger than me! What happened to you?"_

The man sighed pensively._"It is a long story. One that I wish not to go deeply now... maybe later I will tell you aru."_

_ "Father, now you can take my place as the emperor! You can all the riches or titles you want-"_

The young man laughed, a jovial yet understanding sound._" I will not be emperor again my son. You are now the rightful emperor. I do not need any riches nor titles aru. Because this place, " _At this he stretched his arms wide_ "is enough for my riches. As for titles...you can call me... China."_

End of chapter 1

_Hoo, boy this thing is over I can get some rest. I'll go over the historical facts now._

_1. The Xia Dynasty is when the tribes called the Xia tribe and the Chi You tribe united with each other and formed the Xia Dynasty._

_2. Gun was a worker who took action for the flood. He thought up with the idea of walls but he failed because of the river flood got stronger. Poor him, he failed when he worked to stop it for** NINE YEARS!** So his son took the place after he got executed. I'm sorry for not putting it right but when I noticed my mistake, I was almost done, so I just left it at that._

_3. Yu is called Yu the Great and he managed to stop the flood. He thought up the idea with the canals and it did this __by working **THIRTEEN YEARS STRAIGHT!**God tenacity must run in the family or something._ And I put the reference of 13 years in the reading somewhere. It's not that hard to find.

_4. OMG PLOT ! There is a record of an emperor named Yao, who have ruled for a hundred years then gave his throne to his son, Shun. Coincidence? I THINK NOT! HETALIA IS IN THE REAL WORLD ALL FANS CAN NOW SQUEAL IN JOY THAT THEIR FAV CHARACTERS ARE REAL PAIRINGS WILL BE SHIPPED LIKE HELL!XDXDXD _

_So this was not much, No humor, geez. Next I promise it's going to be MUCH better. Mainly due to one little hyperactive guy... Yeah you know who it is already. _

_Anyway see you guys later! Please Rate!_

_Also, for the ones seeing the crappy first version I am really sorry for that. I don't think I'll be doing that from now on. Later!_


	2. Chapter 2 Ahn-Yeong-ha-sae-yo, Ko- who?

History of Asia:hetalia

I don't own anything except for the plot.

Chapter 2: Ahn-yeong-ha-sae-yo, Ko-wait who?

DATE: 2333B.C. Gojoseon period

The tribal leader was _totally _worn down. He had just set down the eight rules for his country to follow. It really was hard trying to cater everyone's tastes and demands. Dangun sighed in his seat, contemplating the issues about the nobles and the civilans. Lately the nobles have gotten more stuck up than usual and demanded for the rules to be bended. Normally, he would have not yielded, he would have fought for the civilian's rights. However... with the unpleasant thoughts creeping on him he slammed his fist on the armrest of his throne. He could not forget their ringing, mocking voices.

_Well, if you love those scums so much, we might be very annoyed you see. Yes it would be unfortunate if we...slipped out hmm?_

_...You wouldn't dare._

_Oh but we do. You see... just imagine those little villagers' faces when we told that your 'status' is a lie. Oh how would they cry! _

_You dare threaten the ruler of this country!_

_You might have united us tribes together but remember this, we will not be pushed aside. After all, we are your advisors._

_"HEY! Are you okay there? You don't look so good da-ze. _

The man looked up sharply to see a smiling young boy. He was wearing his clothes only that the sleeves were longer than his arms were. He had dark brown hair and eyes that looked like black. He also had a smile on his face that looked like it could light up the night.

_"You are not supposed to be here, boy. Go back to your family now."_

_"But you're one of my family too da-ze. Besides, I'm here to help you, so don't be mad."_

_"..." _Dangun was struck with how much the little boy looked like all of the people that he have known so far, but it was impossible, wasn't it? How can one boy look like so many other people?

_"Don't be sad, okay? You should be happy, like me!" _The boy started jumping up and down and one of his flailing arms hit a vase on a small table, sending it flying. As the boy sheepishly picked up the broken pieces, the ruler got up.

_"Here, let me help you with that. A child like you should not handle such dangerous things." _The child beamed at him with sparkling eyes.

_"You're very nice, you know. Nothing can change that, da-ze!"_ At this the child's face suddenly grew serious._"What you are doesn't change that fact that you're nice."_

The man was shocked at the child. _'He is not that immature as he seems.' _He stared, then a small smile flitted across his face that had been missing for weeks._ "...Thank you. What is your name, little one?"_

Suddenly, the little boy jumped into the the man, causing the man to stagger back. However, the boy seemed to weigh a ton and the man crahed to the to all the chaos he created, he said_"My name is Im yong seon! And I know we'll be best friends da-ze!"_

_a few hours later..._

Yong seon skipped merrily in the thick of the forest. He hoped that the man would cheer up. After all, happiness originated from him, didn't it?" He was pretty sure since he didn't see any other guys like him. Still, even if it was nice to be the first of everything, he wanted a friend. Or even better, a hyung that can hold him up! _'__I really do wish that I meet another guy like me. Oh well, it's tough being Gojoseon.' _With those thought, he promptly fell asleep on the grass.

End of chapter 2

**_OH MY_****_ GOD!_**_ This took **WAY **too freaking long. The due date for this one is two days late and i- Well you're not here to hear me ramble so historical notes._

_1. YES! I have been itching to say this but, **KOREA IS OLDER THAN JAPAN! **Sorry, it slipped out. Anyway, you have no idea how much I was annoyed that a lot of fan-ficers( yes that's a word.) acknowledge that Korea is younger than Japan. Must be the Korean in me, I guess.(Yes, I'm Korean.)_

_2. Dan gun wang gum was the first leader for Gojoseon and became the title for the leaders of the country. He created the eight laws for the citizens to not get out of hand._

_3. The arguement between Dan gun and the other guys is because before Gojoseon was made, there were other tribes living there. The tribes got united and the country was made. But because there were seperate rulers in all the tribes, so they wanted a piece of action they took to 'advising'the leader for more power._

_ 4. People, I KNOW that Korea's name is Im Yong Soo. It's in the manga and what not. HOWEVER, this is not Korea. This is Gojoseon. A whole different country. Which also explains why he doesn't have his ahoge. I will explain in the later chapters when it is mentioned._

_So, there you have it folks. The second chapter. Here you are, you know, you three. Thank you for your support! I really appreciate it! Well, time to prepare the next chapter. Only hint: there are two nations. Currently I'm writing this at Korea's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOREA! (Yes I'm a Korea fan who's Korean.)And I should sleep because its fucking 1:am in the morning. Good night! See you later!_


	3. Chapter 3 Adoption of Memories

History of Asia:hetalia

I don't own anything except for the plot.

Chapter 3: Adoptions of Memories

DATE:1200 B.C. Border of China and Gojoseon

_**WARNING: RELATED TO THE UPDATE OF CHAPTER 1. BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE READ CHAPTER 1 AGAIN, SPECIFICALLY THE ONE INVOLOVING CHINA. IF THIS CHAPTER CONFUSES YOU,AND DON'T WANT TO READ CHAPTER 1 AGAIN JUST READ NUMBER 4 IN CHAPTER 1. THANK YOU.**_

_Aiyahh, my back is aching so much now." _China grumbled as he walked through the bamboo thickets. Ever since the battle of Mingtiao, China felt hollow inside, like something inside him had died. His dynasty, all gone with the smoke. The Xia was now no more, and his legacy along with his grandchildren were also gone. '_N__oble revolution indeed!' _He knew he was not supposed to feel this way. He was a nation, so he must not be blinded by prejudices. But it was hard, so hard, to keep him from bitterly cursing the current emperor. For four hundred years after the battle, he had remained the advisor of the Shang dynasty. However, as the years went by, the emptiness in him grew, to be a living thing that ate his very soul. So he requested for a three week long vacation, and got one. Now he was trekking at the far east reaches of the land, hoping thst the scenery would calm his troubled mind. He did not know what was the cause of the emptiness, only knew that would destroy him if it was permitted to live. As he reached the edge of his country, he stopped and looked around. He had never went this far in the northeastern reaches of the land, and was afraid what might greet his eyes. Steeling himself, he walked past the towering grass to see a sight that almost stopped his heart. It was another country.

_'There was another country besides me?' _China was shocked beyond belief. All this time he had thought he was the only country, but apparently he was wrong. He instinctively took a step forward and was shocked to find that there was no ground. He had actually been standing on a ledge and now he was tumbling down the steep slope. Luckily for him, there were some bushes that cushioned his fall. Thorouhly humiliated, China stepped out of the bushes when he heard laughter. A sound so full of high spirits and energy he had to smile at it. He turned around to see a young boy stting on a stump that was laughing his face off in innocent glee. As China felt his face burn, the child ran toward him and said, _"Heh, that was really funny! Can you do it again, da-ze? _

China brushed off the foliages on his vlothes as he scolded he child._"That was NOT funny aru! I could have gotten seriously injured now!"_

_"But you didn't, and that's what matters isn't it?"_

_"Hmmph,so who are yo-"_ China stopped talking as an odd sensation filled him. He didn't know WHAT it was, or HOW he knew, but something told him that the little boy was a nation.

_"Hey are you a-"_

_"Since you're here, let's play a game! I know, we'll play catch! You're it! Catch me if you caaaan!" _The young nation cut the former off his his questin started running away like a maniac laughing all the while.

_"Come back here, you little-"_ China cursed as he chased the childish nation._' Wait till I get my hands on that little-Ooomph!'_

He had just collided with a wizened man carrying some wood._"If you're looking for the kid, he went that way."_

_"Thank you, and by the way what country is this?"_

_"New here?"_

_"Actually, yes."_

_"This place is called Gojoseon. Now leave me be." _The man started to stack up the wood again.

China ran toward the direction where the woodscutter had pointed out an gaped at the surroundings. There was a vilage jampacked with peole, selling and buying.

_'This looks so much like my country aru, it is so nostalgic.' _China fondly thought as he walked through the busy some time he walked until he felt a little mental tug toward a forest. Unconsiously drifting along the mental pathway. Then he finally found the little nation.

_"What took you so long da-ze? I've been waiting for ages!" _The child then jumped into the much shocked older nation.

_"Ugh, you took me by surprise aru!"_

_"You... you can hold me up?"_

_"Of course I can hold you up, I'm not so old to hold a child like you up you know!" _

_"You're just like my brother! He's the only other one who can hold me up, too da-ze!"_

_'There's another nation?' "Where is this brother you have aru?"_

At this the little nation's face crumpled and he buried it into China's chest._"He's not here anymore. I woke up and he wasn't there... I miss him."_

China's face softened as he held the weeping boy. _"Then I will be your brother from now on."_

_End of chapter 3_

_Oh god, this took so much researching timewhen there WASN'T much historical detail. I know I suck. Anyway here are the notes._

_1. Battle of Mingtiao was when the Xia dynasty was overthrown and the Shang dynasty took place. It's also called (can you guess?) the noble revolution._

_2. The first written record about Gojoseon was at the 12th century, when a Chinese scholar wrote about Gija joseon(which I will NOT include in this story because of the controversy surrounding it is confusing as HELL.) _

_Now I have two updates I need to give. _

_1. I will be having a second series of fanfiction. I know this is well, ambitious but if I don't write my idea down now, I'm going to lose inspiration FOREVER. So I will be uploading the prologue for the second series. Also, for this I will need your help. I will be incorporating folktales and legends for the new series and some folktales are extremely hard or inaccessible to reach unless you are in that country where the story comes from. So if you can upload a summary of the folk tale or a link I will be grateful. I will be alternating between the stories with a coin flip.(I know, I'm random.)_

_2. Now that vacation is over, uploads will be more sparse from now on. I'll still upload, but not regularly. Also, some shoutouts will be done to some of my favorite story writers._

_Please review! See you later!_


	4. Chapter 4 A Start of Immortality

History of Asia:hetalia

I don't own anything except for the plot.

Chapter 3: Adoptions of Memories

DATE:1200 B.C. Border of China and Gojoseon

_**WARNING: RELATED TO THE UPDATE OF CHAPTER 1. BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE READ CHAPTER 1 AGAIN, SPECIFICALLY THE ONE INVOLOVING CHINA. IF THIS CHAPTER CONFUSES YOU,AND DON'T WANT TO READ CHAPTER 1 AGAIN JUST READ NUMBER 4 IN CHAPTER 1. THANK YOU.**_

_Aiyahh, my back is aching so much now." _China grumbled as he walked through the bamboo thickets. Ever since the battle of Mingtiao, China felt hollow inside, like something inside him had died. His dynasty, all gone with the smoke. The Xia was now no more, and his legacy along with his grandchildren were also gone. '_N__oble revolution indeed!' _He knew he was not supposed to feel this way. He was a nation, so he must not be blinded by prejudices. But it was hard, so hard, to keep him from bitterly cursing the current emperor. For four hundred years after the battle, he had remained the advisor of the Shang dynasty. However, as the years went by, the emptiness in him grew, to be a living thing that ate his very soul. So he requested for a three week long vacation, and got one. Now he was trekking at the far east reaches of the land, hoping thst the scenery would calm his troubled mind. He did not know what was the cause of the emptiness, only knew that would destroy him if it was permitted to live. As he reached the edge of his country, he stopped and looked around. He had never went this far in the northeastern reaches of the land, and was afraid what might greet his eyes. Steeling himself, he walked past the towering grass to see a sight that almost stopped his heart. It was another country.

_'There was another country besides me?' _China was shocked beyond belief. All this time he had thought he was the only country, but apparently he was wrong. He instinctively took a step forward and was shocked to find that there was no ground. He had actually been standing on a ledge and now he was tumbling down the steep slope. Luckily for him, there were some bushes that cushioned his fall. Thorouhly humiliated, China stepped out of the bushes when he heard laughter. A sound so full of high spirits and energy he had to smile at it. He turned around to see a young boy stting on a stump that was laughing his face off in innocent glee. As China felt his face burn, the child ran toward him and said, _"Heh, that was really funny! Can you do it again, da-ze? _

China brushed off the foliages on his vlothes as he scolded he child._"That was NOT funny aru! I could have gotten seriously injured now!"_

_"But you didn't, and that's what matters isn't it?"_

_"Hmmph,so who are yo-"_ China stopped talking as an odd sensation filled him. He didn't know WHAT it was, or HOW he knew, but something told him that the little boy was a nation.

_"Hey are you a-"_

_"Since you're here, let's play a game! I know, we'll play catch! You're it! Catch me if you caaaan!" _The young nation cut the former off his his questin started running away like a maniac laughing all the while.

_"Come back here, you little-"_ China cursed as he chased the childish nation._' Wait till I get my hands on that little-Ooomph!'_

He had just collided with a wizened man carrying some wood._"If you're looking for the kid, he went that way."_

_"Thank you, and by the way what country is this?"_

_"New here?"_

_"Actually, yes."_

_"This place is called Gojoseon. Now leave me be." _The man started to stack up the wood again.

China ran toward the direction where the woodscutter had pointed out an gaped at the surroundings. There was a vilage jampacked with peole, selling and buying.

_'This looks so much like my country aru, it is so nostalgic.' _China fondly thought as he walked through the busy some time he walked until he felt a little mental tug toward a forest. Unconsiously drifting along the mental pathway. Then he finally found the little nation.

_"What took you so long da-ze? I've been waiting for ages!" _The child then jumped into the much shocked older nation.

_"Ugh, you took me by surprise aru!"_

_"You... you can hold me up?"_

_"Of course I can hold you up, I'm not so old to hold a child like you up you know!" _

_"You're just like my brother! He's the only other one who can hold me up, too da-ze!"_

_'There's another nation?' "Where is this brother you have aru?"_

At this the little nation's face crumpled and he buried it into China's chest._"He's not here anymore. I woke up and he wasn't there... I miss him."_

China's face softened as he held the weeping boy. _"Then I will be your brother from now on."_

_End of chapter 3_

_Oh god, this took so much researching timewhen there WASN'T much historical detail. I know I suck. Anyway here are the notes._

_1. Battle of Mingtiao was when the Xia dynasty was overthrown and the Shang dynasty took place. It's also called (can you guess?) the noble revolution._

_2. The first written record about Gojoseon was at the 12th century, when a Chinese scholar wrote about Gija joseon(which I will NOT include in this story because of the controversy surrounding it is confusing as HELL.) _

_Please R&R!_


End file.
